Sebby gets a cat!
by Placebia
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are together, but Ciel is jealous that the demon seems to care more about cats than his lover.


**AN** - Okay, this is a completely random and pointless story I was inspired to write after re-watching one of my favourite Friends episode. Ciel and Sebastian are a couple here, but there will be no romance, only Ciel's jealousy. :D  
Both characters are OOC, beware!  
I own nothing.

* * *

- So, you _love_ cats, huh?

- Yes, Ciel.

The small boy frowned and crossed his arms. Earlier that day he had saw his butler, Sebastian, who had abandoned his duties to play with a black stray cat. Ciel was quite displeased with his servant and lover. What had surprised the young lord was that he was angry not because Sebastian was ten minutes late bringing him tea, but because of how he felt upon seeing the animal in the demon's arms. Somehow the sight made him hate cats even more. The thought that popped up in his mind was: "_Why the hell isn't Sebastian spending his free time with me_?"

Now Ciel was sitting in the armchair in his study, glaring at his butler. Sebastian apparently didn't realise he was at fault, which irritated the boy even more. His frown deepened.

- Ciel, are you jealous? – The demon asked with his all-knowing smirk.

- No. – His master quickly replied, blushing slightly.

- Then can I please keep a cat in my room?

- _No_! No cats in the mansion! – Ciel snapped.

The butler snickered, seeing the young earl getting worked up. It was rare for Ciel to show how much he was fond of the demon.

Hearing Sebastian's laughter made Ciel blush even more. He quickly looked away, dismissing his servant.

- I want to be alone now. – He said grumpily.

His butler nodded and left the study, silently shutting the door behind him. He wasn't quite sure why his master and lover was so upset, though he had a strong suspicion. Ciel had become quite needy recently, wanting Sebastian only for himself. That was the case most of the time, unless a cat came along.

The demon frowned slightly. Perhaps his master was upset because he had seen him cuddling a cat. He tapped his chin with a finger, thinking how he could cheer the boy up. Usually making him some of his more special desserts was able to make a smile appear on Ciel's face, but Sebastian wanted to try something more … intimate. He smirked, his brain having been flooded with countless ideas.

After Sebastian left, Ciel leaned back in his chair. He was really angry at his butler. How could that demon ignore him for some small, hairy, dirty animal? And after he'd told him over and over again how precious Ciel was to him! The small boy pouted unhappily. Wasn't confessing your feelings supposed to make life easier?

And that demon had the audacity to ask to keep a cat _in_ the mansion! As if he didn't know what cats did to Ciel. Or what, did he want to see the boy suffer from those creatures?

'_But, Ciel, how can you not like them? They are such gorgeous creatures, with those small paws, those claws and that beautiful fur!'_

Ciel had scoffed at his butler upon hearing those words. Sebastian was supposed to be his lover, yet he had never spoken so softly about the boy and Ciel had never seen such a jubilant expression on the demon's face before. Perhaps Sebastian really loved cats more than his master …

Suddenly Ciel smiled deviously at the idea that was forming in his head. After all, he loved Sebastian and wanted to make him happy. And if his butler wanted a cat, then he'd get him one!

Sebastian had to admit to himself that he was quite worried about his master. Ciel had just left for London with Finny, which was quite odd. Usually, he would take Sebastian with him. But this time he had ordered the demon to stay in the mansion. Was the young lord so angry with his servant?

The butler was so worried that even the other servant's destructive waves could not distract him from his gloomy thoughts. For the first time since he had become a butler, Sebastian wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. He even managed to burn the pastries he was preparing for Ciel as a part of his apology.

When he heard the front door open and close, he rushed to the entrance hall, eager to see his master.

- Young master, welcome … - He stopped, staring at the basket Ciel was holding.

- Sebastian, this is for you. – Ciel said, smiling softly. – I thought about what you said, and realised I was wrong to deny you this favour. After all, you've done so much for me. So, I went and bought you a cat.

- Ah, young master! –Sebastian smiled, happy that Ciel wasn't angry with him anymore and that he would finally have a cat. – But … your allergies …

- Don't worry about them. – Ciel said, handing him the basket. – You get to name him.

- Thank you, young master, this is really a …

Sebastian froze as he opened the basket and looked inside. He was staring at a … thing. It resembled a cat, but … was it? He glanced back at his master, who was visibly struggling not to burst out laughing.

- Do you like him? – Ciel asked, sounding as innocent as he could. – It's a Sphynx cat and since it has no fur, it wouldn't trigger my allergies. Isn't this great, Sebastian?

- Y-yes …

- Go on, take him out of the basket. – Ciel prompted.

The demon carefully wrapped a hand around the creature's body and lifted it up. The Sphynx turned to look at him. Funny how such a small creature could have such a malicious expression! Sebastian carefully petted it on the head and received a hiss in response. He suppressed a chuckle. That little devil Ciel! Of course that this was all revenge for what Sebastian had done!

- I think he likes you. – Ciel announced happily. – Do you like him?

He stared at the demon with the same smile and a devious glimmer in his eye, while Sebastian struggled for an answer.

- I … well … it's an unusual cat, young master.

- It's said they are very playful and intelligent. Just the pet for you! – Ciel chuckled. – Now, I'm hungry. Go and make me some sweets.

Sebastian nodded and placed the cat back in the basket. When he was gone, Ciel neared the basket and peeked in it.

- You're actually quite cute. – He said. – Now, let me show you where you'll be sleeping. – He took the basket and headed for the demon's bedroom.


End file.
